El perro
by Constanza Margarita
Summary: Teddy quiere un perro, pero la razón va más allá de un simple capricho. Resubido


**Después de una revisión y casi completa reescritura, decidí volver a subir este fic que había borrado hace como dos años.**

 **Espero lo disfruten**

 **…**

 **Antes de comenzar la lectura, sólo quiero aclarar que Teddy tiene 6 años, es todavía un bebé de mamá.**

 **El perro**

Teddy Grey está enojado y mucho. ¿La razón? O mejor dicho, ¿quién es el causante?, pues su padre.

Todo comenzó la noche del jueves pasado. El primogénito de Anastasia y Christian tenía sed, y como el niño maduro y grande que él considera ser, decidió bajar en la oscuridad de la noche por el tan ansiado vaso de agua, pero algo lo detuvo. Cuando pasaba por el frente de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, los gritos de su progenitora lo alarmaron. Su mamá, su querida mamá gritaba desesperada y nada más ni menos, que el nombre de su padre. En esos momentos el primogénito de los Grey no supo que hacer y corrió de nuevo a arroparse a las mantas de su cama. Rompió en llanto, y pensó _¿cómo papá hacía gritar tan feo a mamá?_ Él era su héroe. Sí, un héroe muy dulce, pero también muy enojón y más grande que él. Y por ende, no podía defender a su mamá de él.

El resto de la noche no pudo dormir, pero habiendo heredado la inteligencia de sus dos padres ideó un plan. Oh, sí, papá no volvería a hacer gritar de nuevo de esa manera a mamá. Tenía que protegerla, de igual manera que al bebé que llevaba en su vientre. Es decir, ¿cómo hace gritar a su madre de esa manera? La hace sufrir. Pero él le dará una lección a su padre y ya sabe cómo

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño de los Grey, aún despierto, escuchó como su madre entraba al dormitorio. Era costumbre de ella apenas en pijama ir a despertarlo a él, para luego vestirlo antes de irse a trabajar, aunque ahora era distinto, Anastasia Grey tenía ya 7 meses de embarazo y su cuarto hijo no le permitía ir a laborar. Theodore permaneció con los ojos cerrados, simulando dormir, hasta que sintió como el colchón de la cama cedía un poco cuando su madre se sentó sobre el borde de esta, para colocar su mano sobre su hombro y susurrarle para que él despertara. Teddy abrió sus parpados y miró a su madre con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió. Parecía muy feliz. Teddy frunció el seño, si su madre se despertaba así después del sufrimiento que su padre le hacía todas las noches de seguro estas sesiones se repetían bien seguido. Se entristeció, pobre de mamá. Anastasia se preocupó por su niño al verlo tan callado, con ojeras y con su pequeño ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué pasa, mi bebé? ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

–Si, mami. Teddy durmió bien (1)

–Entonces, ¿por qué ese ceño fruncido? –dijo, haciéndole cariño en la parte señalada.

–Es que, Teddy tiene una pregunta.

–¿Cuál es la pregunta de mi bebé? Y se dice, "Tengo una pregunta", no "Teddy tiene una pregunta" –Mientras ella como podía lo acomodaba en la cama y después iba por la ropa que le colocaría al pequeño, éste comenzó.

–¿Teddy puede tener un perro? –Anastasia se quedó callada. Un perro. Teddy quería un perro. Ella sí quería que sus hijos tuvieran uno de esos animalitos en la casa; ella jamás había tenido uno cuando pequeña, así que una criatura seguro le daría un poco más de vida (más de la que tres niños le pueden dar) a la casa, pero el problema era Christian. El señor controlador se volvería loco cuando el cachorro, que seguro querrían sus hijos, fuera incontrolable hasta por él. Después de unos minutos de pensamiento, ella le contestó.

–Claro, mi niño. Aunque el perrito debe ser elegido por ti, Phoebe y Christopher (2). Todos deben estar de acuerdo cuál traeremos a casa –Anastasia dudó un poco al contestarle a su hijo, sabía que su temperamental cincuenta se volvería loco con el cachorrito orinando de allí para allá, pero nunca le decía NO a algún capricho de sus hijos, así que tenía algo de su parte.

Una vez vestido el mayor de los hijos Grey, la señora Grey y él bajaron para tomar desayuno en familia con los integrantes que sobraban, aunque se llevaron una gran sorpresa al no ver al patriarca de la familia. Él jamás renunciaba a un desayuno con su esposa y sus tres pequeños hijos.

–El señor Grey se ha marchado porque lo llamaron urgente de la oficina –dice la señora Taylor, antes de que Anastasia le pregunte. Por ahora el señor amo del universo no tiene de qué preocuparse, al no saber del nuevo integrante que llegará por la tarde a la casa.

El desayuno transcurre normal, Ted come en silencio, Phoebe no deja de hablar y el pequeño Christopher provoca su desorden matutino al intentar comer por él mismo. Ana está en silencio, se le ha ocurrido una idea, si va por el cachorro antes de que Christian llegue, él no tendrá porqué decir que no, si es que por primera vez debe negar lo que quieren sus hijos.

 _6 horas después._

El cartel de la protectora de animales les da la bienvenida, Teddy ha cumplido su cometido. Tendrá un perrito y papá perderá la cabeza aunque sea por unas horas y también se dará cuenta de que si le hace algo malo a su mamá después le pasan cosas malas. Sus hermanos pequeños, en cambio, van admirando el paisaje. Adoran andar en auto. Se bajan, Teddy y su hermana corren por la puerta, Anastasia les sigue con Christopher de la mano y Sawyer como su sombra.

Les atiende una mujer que responde al nombre de Mary, quién les hace pasar donde se encuentran todos los perros. Ella parece muy feliz, no siempre llegan personas en busca de un animal en ése lugar, siempre prefieren comprar uno en la tienda más cercana.

Sawyer se acerca más a los dos hermanos mayores, desconfiado de los perros y maldice por dentro de no haber solicitado que alguien lo acompañara, uno contra dos es muy desigual. Anastasia sigue sosteniendo al pequeño Christopher de la mano mientras habla con la mujer encargada del lugar, quien asegura que los perros son bastante amables y que realmente necesitan un hogar.

Pasa ya media hora y los niños ya parecen decididos por un perro, _pero uno cada uno_.

–Mis pequeños, ¿ya decidieron por un perrito? –dice dulcemente Anastasia Grey con una sonrisa.

–¡SÍ! –dijeron dos de los niños Grey apuntando a dos perros completamente distintos. El pequeño Christopher, por su parte, intentaba arrancar de los brazos de su madre para ir tras un cachorro peludo. Anastasia palidece, ¿Ahora que hará?

 _2 horas después_

Anastasia suspiró, la Casa Grande era un verdadero desorden. Phoebe y Teddy corrían tras sus respectivos perros en el patio. Christopher, en cambio, se encontraba junto a su cachorrito en el salón principal, ambos sobre uno de los cojines del sillón más grande del salón, que valdría cerca de unos 100,000 dólares, intentando compartir unas galletas de chocolate, aunque al menos ellos estaban tranquilos.

Todo estaba embarrado y desordenado. La señora Taylor tenía un ataque de nervios mientras intentaba limpiar el piso antes de que el señor Grey llegara, Sawyer y la señora Grey también le ayudaban, quizá haber traído 3 perros de distinto tamaño había sido un verdadero error.

La llegada de un auto los alarmó, de seguro Christian y Taylor habían llegado. Los tres se pusieron nerviosos. Los niños en el patio también sintieron el auto y abrieron la puerta que daba al lugar en donde se encontraban, corriendo al encuentro de su padre mientras él entraba por la puerta principal acompañado de su guardaespaldas. Los perros al ver la efusividad de los niños ante la llegada de aquel hombre corrieron junto con ellos. Phoebe corrió al encuentro de su padre acompañada del perro de Teddy y el suyo, mientras su hermano mayor se quedaba junto a su madre y a los demás, para observar la reacción de su progenitor.

Todo ocurrió en apenas un segundo. Unas patas llenas de lodo se colocan sobre un traje a la medida. Una niña grita de alegría por la llegada de su padre. Taylor ahoga una carcajada, mientras su esposa se cubre la boca de la impresión. Sawyer blanco como el papel no se la puede creer. Teddy sonríe triunfante, papá ya aprenderá que si hace cosas malas le pasan cosas malas. Anastasia, sólo piensa una cosa: _"esta noche me toca duro"_

 **¿Fin?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si hay alguna inconsistencia me dicen, para arreglarlo** **J** **, porque a veces leo una y otra vez y no me doy cuenta, jaja.**

 **Connie.**

 **(1): hay niños que hablan así cuando. Me pareció adecuado colocar así el hablar de Teddy.**

 **(2):Christopher lo vi en otro fanfic de 50 sombras, espero que al autor/a no le moleste.**


End file.
